Welcome Back! 2nd to WTMEMUL
by Shinx is epic
Summary: second chappie to WTMEMUL


Welcome To My Extremely Messed Up Life

**Moon: I'm back, BEEP!**

**Eclipse: Gasp! Don't use that language! Bad Moon! Bad!**

**Moon: (; _;)**

**Shiki and Takuma: Shinx is epic doesn't own VK- or Pokemon! She can't bare the pain of so many readers eagerly awaiting the next book/ game(Pokemon). Characters are Extremely OOC! (Out Of Character)**

**Me: It's true! Heh heh heh... **

* * *

Chapter 1~ Meet The 'Family'

Four months. It had been four months sense Takuma, Senri and Rima left the Pokeverse. The three seemed out of it, if anyone mentioned what had happened when they vanished. Takuma didn't have a normal smile on, Shiki would seem deaf at some points and Rima...well, she kept talking about "I can't wait to watch you two die!" when she was near the two males. The fangirling fangirls were shocked at the three's behavior. Now, we join the Night class who are currently walking back to the dorms.

"Ichijou, can I have a word with you?" Kaname said, looking at a spot away from the other vampires.

"What do you need, Kaname?" Takuma never did give the Pure blood honorifics, the two were friends- Kaname was under Asato Ichijo's care, Ichio was Takuma's grandfather.

"There's a new student coming, her stuff is already in her room. She'll be coming here tomorrow."

…..Meanwhile...A day later, a few hours before Night class would go to class...

The black haired female walked into Cross' office, her different colored eyes scanning the school grounds. As she walked in she was greeted by a dirty blondish man, wearing green scarves and...oh god. He lunged at her, crying out "Hello!" But, due to reflexes, her hand caught his head, and just as the door behind her opened, she chucked the Headmaster's whole body forward, earning his desk being shattered and blood to pool around on the floor. The girl sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry, I have well trained reflexes..."

A girl- with brown eyes and brown hair rushed to the Headmaster, and a male with silver hair and lilac eyes glared at her.

"Headmaster!"

"I'm OK! So, Miss.?"

"Tsuki Ookami, Sir." The black haired girl said, blinking her one red and one silver-ish eyes, staring at the boy.

"Ah! Miss Ookami, this is my daughter, Yuki Cross! That boy is Zero Kiryu! They are the school's guardians!"

Yuki looked around the room. "What? No! Why would we need to guard-"

Tsuki glared at the girl, and sighed. "Trust me, with me in this school, you'll need to put your guard up."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Yuki, Zero, I'm a vampire."

Tsuki switched her gaze to Kaien. "So, Kaien, about the deal?"

The Headmaster sighed. "Deal."

Tsuki grabbed her uniform, and went into the bathroom. When she came out, instead of the bow thing, she had a tie, and pants, not a skirt.

"So, about _that_, do you understand, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Tsuki-chan!"

"Don't call me chan ever again."

"Why? Tsuki-_chan_?"

Tsuki walked up to the headmaster, picked him up by his throat, and pushed him into the wall, slipping a hand under her coat thing. "Don' . . ." Tsuki let go of the Headmaster, dusted her pants off, and left, slamming the door.

The gang sat in the living room, talking. Kaname entered, a black haired girl with some of a boy's uniform on. Her eyes were dark red, while the other was silver/gray. Takuma, Shiki and Rima all stared at the new comer. "This is Tsuki Ookami, our new student." Kaname said, walking in. Tsuki smirked at Takuma, Shiki and Rima. "Shiki? Rima? Is that-"

"I think so, Takuma"

"I'm the new student...who are you guys?"

Disappointment shone in the trio's eyes.

The rest of the class's free time, they introduced themselves to her.

~Time skip~

The Night class walked through the fangirls, and Tsuki walked next to the two models and Takuma.

When, the wild fanboy appeared!

"Tsuki-Chan!"

Aw.

Hell.

No.

Tsuki sent a 'I taught Zero to death glare, but mine is one thousand times worse' glare at the boy, and the kid basically crapped his pants. Tsuki walked without another word, giving the girls the same glare, and every one was gone, other than the class, and the prefects. When the night class came in, there was a new teacher- Mr. Frost, a light blue haired guy- but the very front of his hair was icy blue. He had blue gray eyes, and stared at Tsuki. Class began.

"My name is Nisshoku Frost, call me Mr. Frost. Today, I'll start teaching you random things. This lesson is about the myth of two souls in one body-"

Tsuki put her hand over her eyes, chuckling.

"Is there something wrong, Ookami?" Frost said, staring at her. His greyish blue eyes surveyed her, almost thinking while he listened to her.

"If you think about it, more than one soul can be in a body."

"No."

"Let me prove a thought...Some one, go to the Headmaster's office, and give yourself a paper cut."

Some one left to do so.

3 seconds passed.

"Kaname, do you smell blood?" Tsuki asked, not removing her hand.

"I do, why?"

A deeper voice came out. "Sorry, but I need to go...now. It's urgent, Mr. Frost." Takuma could have sworn he saw dark crimson eyes, darker than her one dark red eye. Tsuki stood up, and ran out the door.

"Aido, Kain, Ichijo. Go get her."

"Hai, Kaname-sama"

…..

Tsuki heard her heart pumping as she ran to the deepest part of the forest she could find, knowing the time had come...she would be hungry, without a doubt. She stopped, dead in her tracks, clutching the tree next to her. Her bones felt like they would give out, and her legs buckled under her, mere seconds after. As Tsuki's face collided with the ground, one last thought came to her mind before passing out-

_'Time to see those three...'_

…_..._

When Tsuki awoke, she felt the material of her uniform, but a black paw that lied next to her almost made her happy. She was finally her old self! Aido's scent came to her nose, and she realized what probably happened. Aido found only her clothes, and eveyone was in her room, asking the same question- Where was Tsuki? Time to shine.

"Takuma, are you really that dumb?" Tsuki said, still hiding in the shirt, away from view.

"The clothes are alive!" Stupid Aido.

"Your clueless, aren't you." Tsuki could tell the puzzled expression on Takuma's face by sensing it.

Tsuki wiggled out of the shirt, and Takuma, Shiki and Rima all smiled. Every one looked at the fictional being- a cat like figure- with red eyes and yellow circles on it's forehead, base of it's legs, and on stripe on it's ears and tail. It was...an Umbreon?

"How can you idiots not know my voice!" The black Pokemon glared at the three, emotionless eyes scanning them.

"Sorry..."

Tsuki glared. "What was that?"

"We said we're sorry!" The three were being treated like they were in military school, told to speak louder and firmer.

"Call me my real name, please."

"Y-yes Tsuki.."

"Well, I guess that is my real name.."

"What do you mean?" Shiki's eyebrow rose a centimeter.

"Oh my Arceus! Why, Ryutsuki? Why have I been cursed with complete fools!" The vampires watched with eyebrows raised, as the Moonlight Pokemon used Pokemon terms, and cursed.

"Alright, Japanese lesson one and two! Tsuki means moon in Japanese! Ookami means wolf! Put that together- and I got the name 'Moon Wolf'!" Moon glared at the trio, before looking around her room.

"I'm hungry.."

Takuma looked scared, and took a large step back. Moon chuckled. "Hey! I got over that! All those quick bites are over!"

'_Quick bites!? What is a real bite?'_

Suddenly, a some what female sounding male voice rang out.

"Oh, Moon! I know your here!" The Umbreons eyes widened, looking around tying to hide behind Shiki.

"Oh, Arceus! It's- it's Kintsuki!" at that put, a golden Umbreon skipped into the room, sky blue eyes happy, the gold Umbreon had a black under body, and it stood on it's hind legs, smiling away.

"Gasp! Ookami! Don't hide from your Papa!" He lunged at her, grabbing her front paws and swinging her around in a circle, humming, ignoring the screeches of the poor Umbreon(Wow, remember?).

…..A few minutes later...They are now in the sitting/living room.

"Your her dad?" Takuma said, tilting his head to the side.

"No, no. I just say that to tease her! Isn't that right, Ookami?"

"Yeah, yeah, Kin." Moon rolled her eyes, looking away.

"How come Tsuki is in like every name of an Umbreon?"

"Because," a soft voice said, a Glaceon entered the room, nodding at the two Pokemon. "Tsuki is moon- and Moon, along with Kin here, are in the Moon clan, vampire Pokemon, very powerful."

Takuma embraced the Ice type in a hug, startling everyone- but the two dark types. "Eclipse!"

"Or, Niishoku-tsuki. Niishoku means eclipse in Japanese."

"Takuma, your telling us all, that when you disappeared, you three went to the Pokeverse?"

"Yup."

"..."

"..."

"So, Ookami-"

"No, Kin, last time I got arrested!"(ALOT of people never red chapter three, and I'm pissed, so if you didn't read it, read. It. NOW! Please!)

"But-"

"No."

"Please?"

"I was beaten with SOAP! Soap I tell you!"

"Hmph. Not my fault, you need better climbing skills."

"WHAT?Kin, I climb that 241foot tall mountain at least four times a month, and you say I have bad skills?"

"AS YOUR MASTER I EXPECT YOU TO TREAT ME BETTER, Ookami!" Kin growled, and every one got silent...not really.

"At least I'm not some fat jerk who isn't even supposed to be a Pokemon!"

"You need to love your Papa more!" Kin was crying, and Moon punched him in the face.

"You guys know how if a Pure blood vampire gets you to drink their blood, your controlled by them?" Niishoku said, unfazed by the fight.

"Yeah."

"Same goes for a clan. Chitsuki, or the spirit within Moon was supposedly our founder,"

All but three vampires gave the Pokemon a look. Evil demon within her?

"But, the truth is Kintsuki, or Ryutsuki is our founder. The reason when tsuki's gather we say the part before 'Moon' is because it's a sign of respect- noticing that the Tsuki name isn't where our strengths are. In the Pokeverse, the-"

"You know what? Kin, I've had it with you! I'm going to my room-" Suddenly, Kin's eyes flashed and Moon's eyes blanked out, and Kin opened her mouth, and stuck a part of his wrist in, and her mouth clamped shut, her eyes darkening and becoming spiky, fangs and claws growing. Moon slammed Kin into the wall, ignoring everything else.

"You can't order me around, Ryu." A dark voice came from Moon's mouth, not her own.

Moon's fangs almost pierced his flesh- but Kin said

"What would Hoshi think?" Moon froze- her eyes going normal, her legs shook.

"You _left _him to die!" Kin snarled, and Moon collapsed on her knees, clenching her head, in anguish.

"No I didn't! I tried to help!" Moon was crying, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Your a monster!" Kin pinned her down, watching her relax.

"Kill me, Ryu. Kill me." Moon said, serious.

"Ookami! Snap out of it! I was testing you! Hoshi...what happened wasn't your fault!" She did snap out of it, and joined Kin on her previous spot.

"It's a natural thing..." Moon said.

"Ookami, want to tell our history?" Niishoku said, staring at his sister.

"Sure, Niishoku. So, as a recap, the Tsuki or Moon clan all have tsuki in their name, except for Niishoku and another Pokemon, Niishoku has it as his honorific, his name is pretty long..." Moon looked at her brother, who seemed uneasy.

"In the presence of other members of the Tsuki clan, you just say their name, like take...Chitsuki, tsuki always is put into your first name, your given name. In an imaginary world, lets say Kintsuki, they would refer each other as Kin and Chi, their actual name. The Moon clan is basically a 'Pure blood' family of Pokemon, feared, but loyal and strong. You see Kin? He is really a golden dragon, legend has it he was 'blessed' to make changes in our world. Every Tsuki has a master, and mine...well, I have two, Chitsuki and Kin, both respected, feared and kick-ketsu*. We get our names from our time of birth, the time, weather, but mostly, the moon. Niishoku- or Eclipse- was born while it was happening, and his eyes opened to see it happen. Kin- or metal- for his metal scales. Chitsuki- or blood- chi, because the moon had been red, glowing onto the little guy as a 'guider'."

Moon muttered under her breath. "look what that guide did for him."

"I got my name- Moon- as my first because- eh, there was nothing there, that was special, anyway. I was named Ookami, due to me acting like a wolf in my brief amount of life, going solo, not relying to much on anyone else...Any way, you three remember Star, right?"

"Yup."

"...He might be dead."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh."

"I see..."

"What are you three talking about! Everyone is getting left out of this!"

"You want to be included, Hanabusa?" Moon said, smiling- not a good sign, but, the three hated the blond, so they'd let the show go on.

"Yes!"

Moon positioned him, three feet away from the door, and Moon jumped up, put all her strength into her left leg, and punched him in the gut, he went flying through the door, and MANY crashes were heard- mostly because of the forest on the Night Class' grounds. She smiled.

"Takuma, Shiki, Rima, do you remember the BB incident? What happened before Slash died?"

Rima tilted her head. "Yeah, why?"

"That thing that came over me? What Star told you two," Moon pointed at Shiki and Takuma.

"That was Chitsuki- or Blood-moon."

"...what are we supposed to do with that-" Ruka's eyes landed on the dark type- the black one- and it's eyes narrowed.

"Oh..am I missing something?" Kaname walked in, and his eyes landed on the Moonlight Pokemon that was obviously angry.

"Chitsuki is the supposed founder...he can take over my body whenever. Use me to destroy things he can not grasp, or when he can't be in a solid body." Moon's eyes grew dark.

"Ookami, shall they meet him?" Kin/Ryu looked at her, as a command, not a question.

"Very well, don't blame me if someone dies..." Moon closed her eyes, and became slumped over, in her mind.

IN WOLF'S MIND

Blood-Moon stared at Ookami, smiling. "I'd be delighted to meet the little munchkins!" Chi was actually playing with her? (In parentheses, that will be in the actual world.) (Moon growled, and Aido swore he saw Kaname-sama flinch.)

"Cut the crap, Chi! I'm allowing it!" In one second, she was loosing what control she had of her body.

Moon's fangs grew slightly, and her fur spiked up. Her head lifted, a horrible, fanged smile formed.

"Hello, _little munchkins!_" a deep voice cut through the tension, filled with emotion to hard to point out.

"Munchkins? We're vampires! We're really old!" Aido stood, and Kaname nodded.

"Heh. Young'uns. Can't get enough of their endless energy, eh, Ryu?" Chi chuckled, and Kin's eyes rolled, and Chi sat back.

"If you haven't realized, I'm probably thousands of years older than you! Even the Pure blood. Now, why did that chi yajuu* tell me to come?" Kin pinned Chi down.

"Don't call her that!" Kin growled.

Moon struggled, feeling Chi's mind trying to take control, letting her body morph into his own. She wouldn't let that happen.

The gang of students noticed Chi growl, holding a paw to Moon's head, and growled.

"No, I wont let you, chi yajuu..." His body went limp, a mind battle beginning, the tension turned so thick you could cut it like an ax cutting a tree. Takuma shifted, not knowing what to do. Kin suddenly kicked Moon's body, it hit the wall with a loud 'thud'.

"Why'd you do that?" Shiki surprised everyone, even himself for talking first.

"There are things that are meant to be kept hidden, and that includes many of those two souls. Kin walked out of the dorm, and disappeared.

Moon growled, Chi had bit her with a poison fang, and she was getting light headed. How the dark type learned it, that answer is as good as mine. Moon was attacked from behind, a claw slashing down on her right eye. "Now, I'll take my leave...oh! By the way, good ol' Chi-Kiba* told the Blood cult that when you come back- with all of your strange Eevees- that your going to have a new position!" Moon froze. He wanted her to bring the 'gang', or Kaname's circle of friends with her to the Pokeverse?

'_I guess things just got interesting'_

Takuma was standing outside of Moon's room, they had moved the nocked out Pokemon into her dorm room, letting her rest.

An eerie scream inside Moon's room was all it took for the gang to barge into her room... and what they saw didn't make it better

"What-"

Phew! This was supposed to be up three days ago! I got caught up watching Shugo Chara! It's an anime, about...stuff. But, thats no excuse...

here are the things I HOPE you didn't just look up! It would ill the mood!

1- ketsu can also mean blood- but it also means the A- word- I put that so that way it was actual swear free! It won't be in the next chapters.

2 Chi means blood and yajuu means wild beast or monster.

3 Chiu means blood- and for you Naruto people- its obvious! Kiba means fang.

2nd chapter will be out soon! Arigato for reading!


End file.
